1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screw mounting jig; in particular, the invention relates to a rotatable jig that can mount screws at opposite sides of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
During processes for manufacturing electronic devices such as mobile phones, a screw mounting jig is a necessary tool. The structure and operation of the conventional screw mounting jig is described in the following based on a mobile phone.
Referring to FIG. 1a, a conventional screw mounting jig 1 can receive a mobile phone 2 to be assembled therein. The screw mounting jig 1 includes a base 10, a fixed plate 20, a rotary plate 30, and two shafts 40. The fixed plate 20, the rotary plate 30, and the shafts 40 are disposed on the base 10. The fixed plate 20 is formed with a receiving portion 21 for receiving the mobile phone 2 therein. The rotary plate 30 includes a plurality of guiding portions 31. The shafts 40 can rotate relative to the base 10. The positions of the guiding portions 31 correspond to screw holes 2a on the mobile phone 2 respectively.
To mount screws to the mobile phone 2, the mobile phone 2 is disposed in the receiving portion 21 of the fixed plate 20 of the screw mounting jig 1 as shown in FIG. 1a. Then, the rotary plate 30 is rotated to cover the mobile phone 2. At the same time, the guiding portions 31 of the rotary plate 20 are aligned with the screw holes 2a of the mobile phone 2 as shown in FIG. 1b. Sequentially, the screws are mounted to the mobile phone 2. Then, the rotary plate 30 is rotated again so as to expose the mobile phone 2. Thus, the mobile phone 2 after being assembled can be removed from the fixed plate 20.
However, since the appearance of the newly designed mobile phone is largely different from the conventional, the conventional screw mounting jig cannot be applied in the newly designed mobile phone. Specifically, according to the new design, the mobile phone needs to be assembled at its opposite sides. The conventional mounting screw mounting jig can only be applied in the mobile phone with only one side to be assembled. If the conventional screw mounting jig is applied in the newly designed mobile phone, it is very inconvenient for the operator. Moreover, the mobile phone may be damaged due to incorrect positioning.